jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tin-Can
'''Tin-Can '''is the horse of the Soul Rider Alex. Like Alex, he is connected to the element of lightning. Appearance Tin-Can's new model has a light near copper bay coat with high black stockings as well as slightly mealy spots on his stomach. He has a bright yellow mane and tail quite messily. Tin-Can also has brown eyes. Personality Similar to Alex he is tough, loyal, brave, and loves adventure. He can also be a bit snarky when it comes to giving remarks to Alex. Like her, behind his tough exterior Tin-Can also be caring and gentle. Starshine Legacy When Alex first appears, she joins Linda in an adventure to explore the Pine Hill Mansion which is supposedly a strange and unforgiving place. Though Alex got herself stuck in a high place, Linda saves her and they soon learn Mr. Sands is planning to blow up a dam in Jorvik to flood the island. Thankfully Linda saves the day with the help of Meteor. Alex's story begins with her protecting one of her brothers, James, from a nasty bully by he name of Buck. She easily defeats him with only words, but is confronted by another, Katja, who challenges her to a race. Alex cockily accepts and moves forward with the race to Scarecrow Hill, retrieving a golden apple, and returning to their starting point first. During their race, Katja somehow made it back in half the time Alex took, but brushed it off like it was nothing. In order to "make things up", Katja kisses James, but he quickly feels strangely ill. The next morning, Alex learns that James had disappeared in the night. She turns to her friends for help, and Linda offers her a vision. A moment later, Alex sees Katja holding James, telling her he'll never return unless she trades him for Tin-Can at Devil's Gap. Unsure of what to do, the group informs Mr. Herman who tells them to seek aid from Fripp. With them, Alex learns she is a champion like her friends, a Soul Rider. Fripp also helps Alex quickly master her abilities to "Soulstrike", or strike with a ball of lightning in order to defend herself from the upcoming dangers. Knowing she'll need help with this dangerous mission, she seeks the aid of Linda. When she finds her, Linda tells Alex that her books, notes, and pictures had been stolen by Mr. Sands' goons. Within a few moments Alex jumps back onto Tin-Can and travels to the Old Mill to retrieve her friend's stolen items. Using her new abilities, she easily takes back Linda's books, and returned them to her soon after. With her books returned, the dou learn about Garnok. They look through different images, each of them symbolizing their four friends and even Fripp. Only moments after learning of these things, Alex calls in a panic. She tells them that her father works for the Dark Core and had suddenly been called away to the middle of no-where to persue some project called "Gar-nok". Not only does Alex now have to stop this Gar-nok project, she must also save her brother! With Alex's help, she easily found the entrance to a Dark Core building in order to stop the project, but instead stole a book telling stories of past incarnations of herself and others. According to the information she learns, this could be the Pandorian Codex. Now she has everything she needs to get James back. Wasting no time, she makes her way to Devil's Gap. When she finds Katja, she challenges her to a battle by the rules of Pandoria. Instead of battling Katja, Alex finds herself up against Buck, but defeats him easily using her new found abilities. By the rules of Pandoria, Katja returns James as the promised prize, but he's still under Katja's control. In order to truly free her brother, Alex challanges her to another race. She wins with ease and rescues James who is now completely free of Katja's control. With James now safe, he still maintained a psycic connection to Katja, and Linda used her powers to glimpse the images in his head soon finding out Mr. Sands had gathered the four element seals and was quickly gathering enough energy to free Garnok. The Soul Riders acted as quick as they could, traveled to the Secret Stone Circle, and each of the riders enters Pandoria one at a time to deactivate their seal in order to stop them from obsorbing the power necessary to free Garnok. The Soul Riders suceed, halting Mr. Sands' plans and keeping Garnok imprisoned for another day. This is the end of Starshine Legacy. Star Stable Online When Anne and Lisa went missing, Alex dropped off Tin-Can at the Jorvik Stables for the Herman to take care of then left for the mainland to search for clues of their whereabouts. After awhile when Alex returns Tin-Can is brought by Herman to the South Iron Gate, beside Goldenhills Valley, where he and the player meet. During their conversation Tin-Can isn't surprised to see the player's shocked reaction of him communicating with them, but he his surprised that the player can hear him well. He sensed a great power within the player, one they didn't even know, not yet. Understanding why the player came, he asks them to bring him to Alex, but not so quick because he doesn't yet have horseshoes. They player leads him to the winery in Silverglade he is reunited with Alex. He, Alex, and the player travel to Valedale to pick up his horseshoes that Elizabeth kept for them. After hearing that some of their friends are still missing, and spending some time guarding the North Iron Gate, they realize they require assistance. With the help of Linda, Alex tells of a Golden Apple that can turn the witch Pi good again. After hearing of the player's success, Alex figures out that the witch was supposed to turn Justin's horse, Saga, into a Darkened Horse for the Dark Riders. Not only that, but they learn Justin is still in Dark Core's headquarters on an oil rig. As the player accepts the dangerous mission to spy on Dark Core, Tin-Can and Alex remain guard over the Moorland beach, where Justin was first taken, to make sure were not followed. When the player returns, they learn that Mr. Sands already gained two Dark Riders and are trying to gather two more in a short time. The Dark Core was trying to hinder the chances of the druids finding Lisa and Anne, and now they knew the Dark Core was truly connected to their disappearances. At a druid meeting,Tin-Can is happy to be reunited with Meteor and the others. However, he hears Alex explain that Justin has joined Dark Core, but isn't fully convinced it is true and that Mr. Sands is trying to use the Light Ceremony to strengthen Garnok by doing the inverse of the true ceremony. Sometime later, when Dark Core's drilling activity increases and they find an excess of Pandorium, leading to Pandoric Cracks appearing across Jorvik, Tin-Can, Alex, and the player span out to close them. With too many open doors into Jorvik from Pandoria, strange creatures soon gained access to their dimension. During another druid meeting, Tin-Can is over joyed to see Lisa and Starshine reunited with the other Soul Riders. However, their joy doesn't last long after the group learns Anne is trapped in Pandoria. Later, Tin-Can and Alex discover that James has been having nightmares. With this sudden bit of information, they decide to investigate and quickly learn that Katja, a Dark Rider, has returned. In an effort to find Concorde, Anne's horse, the player challenges Katja to a race by the rules of the Pandorian Codex. Aware of her tricks Tin-Can, Alex, Meteor, and Linda watch over the race and help the player win. As per the agreement, they ask where Concorde is, and Katja gleefully tells them that the Star Horse is no longer. During the player's third trip to the Dark Core Headquarters, Tin-Can and the others come to rescue Justin. Meteor and Linda stand guard of their get-a-way boat, but everyone is stunned by the player's Jorvik Warmblood who flew through the air toward the boat with Justin on their back. After bringing him back to Jorvik and to be checked out by the druids, as he had paled and looked quite sickly, the group were shocked to see that he was arrested by the druids and kept in isolation. Once again, the Soul Riders need to be reminded of their task, and when it's time to rescue Anne, Fripp suggests using the Pandorian Keystone to get there, but it's in the Stonecutter's Vault in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur and the player, Linda, and Meteor must retrieve it. Tin-Can and the others can only wait. When they retrieve the Pandorian Keystone, everyone gathers in the Secret Stone Circle to open a rift to Pandoria. Tin-Can and the others want to go with the player to rescue their long lost friend, but Fripp forbids them from entering explaining that he needs their help to keep the portal open, but wishes the player good luck. When the player returns with no success, she informs them that she was stopped by Darko. As Darko and Garnok force their way into the Secret Stone Circle, the Soul Riders are restrained by his power. In an act of desperation, Fripp uses his powers to destroy the Keystone, forcing the dark beings away, but leaving himself in a weakened state. Before Fripp passes out, Tin-Can and Alex overhear him speaking of a man named Evergray. In hopes to learn more about them, the group speaks with Avalon, but they're shocked to discover Evergray is Avalon's brother and a former druid. Supposedly he was banished for knowing and asking too much. Asking about his where-a-bouts, they figure out he is in New Hillcrest. With attempts to rescue Anne put on hold, the Soul Riders focus on finding Concorde, but knowing he is no longer, all hope felt lost. However, this wasn't the case, as Elizabeth tells the Soul Riders that Tin-Can, Meteor, Concorde, and Starshine, are Starbreeds which means they can be reborn. However, despite the player learning Wild Whispering from Rhiannon, there were too many foals and too little time to find this new incarnation of Concorde. With no other option, Linda, Alex, and the player devise a plan to break Justin free and ask the Sleeping Yew, a Primeval Tree in South Hoof Peninsula, for help in locating the new incarnation. However, not much longer after Alex invoked the power of the Whisper's Cry to awaken Justin's power and hopefully find Concorde, the druids catch them in the act halting Meteor and Linda, while unintentionally allowing Tin-Can, Alex, and the player to escape. After Linda and the player try to save Concorde from a Pandorian named Ydris, Elizabeth informs the player that Tin-Can and his rider are gathering supplies in The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. The player finds Alex being down on herself for her actions, but helps her regain their vigor after giving them a little pep-take. When they've gathered all of the required supplied, they travel back to Valedale in time to get a message from Linda saying Concorde had been sucessfully rescued. When everyone is finally reunited with their "Little brother", hope is restored to their mission to save Anne. The only piece left to this convoluted puzzle was to recreate the Pandorian keystone in the Stonecutter's Vault. While the player hastily made progress, Tin-Can and Alex helped Rhiannon keep Concorde out of trouble, but soon discovered their "Little brother" was truly a "Little sister". With the new keystone complete, it would soon be time to save Anne. When the player began their journey back to the Soul Riders, the Dark Rider Sabine ambushed them, but with the help of Tin-Can, Alex, Linda, and Lisa, they were saved. With every puzzle piece in place, it was time to rest at their special campsite along the Greydew Mountains in Epona. Spending the day around their campfire, the riders shared their stories about Anne. They were more than prepared to save her after waiting such a long time. When morning comes Tin-Can, Alex, and the others leave for Guardian's Dale. With the Soul Rider's powers combined, they opened the doorway into Pandoria. Once inside, the Soul Riders make haste to Anne's crystal prison. When they arrive, they find Darko monologuing about how he used Anne in many experiments to create something called the "Dark Sun", in order to accelerate Garnok's release. When Darko was done, Tin-Can, Alex, and the player are teleported to another location to fight Mr. Anwir in his monster form. After a long time of dodging his charges, Alex finally struck him down with a bolt of lightning. Once defeated, they returned and forced Darko away with the help of the others. In little time, Concorde flew to Anne, and the filly broke the crystal prison with a swift buck. The team only had a few moments to welcome Anne back before they realized Darko was attempting to close the portal home, so they raced back through the portal as swiftly as possible. The other riders raced through, but Tin-Can was kept back by Alex, who faced Darko alone. Tin-Can galloped through the portal and fearfully informed the others that Alex was fighting Darko alone. The player and Elizabeth race into the unstable portal to rescue Alex, but the portal closed behind them. Tin-Can and the others refused to give up hope, but Lisa had an idea. She began to play "I'll be there" on her guitar and the portal began to open slowly. Moments later, Alex and the player emerged and everyone was overjoyed to see them safe, but they soon realized Elizabeth had not followed them through. When the action dies down, the group returns to their campsite and everyone is soon told of Elizabeth's sacrifice. Alex couldn't help but blame herself for Elizabeth's death, despite the kind words of her friends, but it would be a long time before she'd fully recover. Tin-Can now rests beside Alex, comforting her through this difficult journey. Then, he attended Elizabeth's memorial at Doyle's Abbey and along with his elder brothers did their best to comfort their little sister Concorde and attended the Light Ride event. Trivia * Tin-Can is the first of the four Soul Rider's horses to be introduced to the player in Star Stable Online. * In the collections journal Tin-Can is referred to as a "Jorvegian Wild Horse", despite Alex and other character's stating otherwise in SSO and previous games. * According to SSO Tin-Can is the smallest and toughest of the Soul horses. * He was the last Soul horse to appear in the Starshine Legacy; being first mentioned in episode 3 and fully appearing in episode 4. * Tin-Can had the longest episode of the four in Starshine Legacy, averaging about an hour of gameplay. Category:Star Stable OnlineCategory:Starshine Legacy Category:NPC Category:Horses